Soul Eater: Next generation goes to the past
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Yes, the title sucks. The year is 2024 and the next generation goes back into 2008 because one of Stein's experients goes awry. Then, villains from the futur appear because they have found the machine. Will there be two kishins? Will love blossom? Probably not. Warnings: Past Mpreg, Past Fempreg, Yaoi, Yuri. To be cautious, I will put this up as T.
1. Prologue 1: Thompson Family

_Thompson Family_

**Name: **Avaron Thompson

**Birthday: **December 20th 2011

**Current age: **13 years old

**Mother: **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

**Father: **Elizabeth Thompson

**Siblings: **Ken Thompson

**Theme song: **Everytime we touch by Cascada

**Occupation: **Weapon/ Kyoketsu shoge

**Partner in crime: **Kronos Gorgon

**Personality: **Truthful, Focused, Sometimes ignorant, Fashionista

**Likes: **Fashion, Shopping, Friends and Family

**Dislikes: **Evil, Orange, Being rushed

**Appearance: **She has Straight shoulder length dark brown hair with the bangs separated to the sides, Her eye colour is dark blueberry. She usually wears a short red tank top that reaches right over her bellybutton, denim booty shorts and high heel sandals.

**Name: **Ken Thompson

**Birthday: **July 21st 2014

**Current age: **10 years old

**Mother: **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

**Father: **Elizabeth Thompson

**Siblings: **Avaron Thompson

**Theme song: **I want to break free by Queen

**Occupation: **Weapon/ Tinbe-Rochin, Spiked bo

**Partner in crime: **Bianca Gorgon

**Personality: **Supportive, Well-behaved, Spiritual, Trustworthy and a bit stressed

**Likes: **Forests, Friends and Family, Chores

**Dislikes: **Busy places, Being late

**Appearance: **He has short light black hair and bright blue eyes. He usually likes to wear dark coloured sweat pants and a tight t-shirt.

"Come on, Avaron, we're going to be late again" Ten year old Ken yelled to his sister. The usually well-behaved boy was getting quite irritated.

" Give me a minute, I just have to fix my hair"

Ken sighed and quietly tapped his foot. He watched his mother clean, as his mum painted her fingernails with cherry red nail polish. After a few minutes past without any indication that the older sibling was coming down.

"Mother, tell Avaron to hurry up, please"

"Liz, tell your daughter to hurry, please"

" Tsubaki, I'm painting my fingernails" Liz replied. She was currently fixated one her left index finger.

Tsubaki sighed before she cleared her throat,

" AVARON, COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled.

Seconds later, the teen appeared with everything needed. Tsubaki smiled and ushered them out.

**So, I deleted the other story off Akihiko and Raiden. I didn't have the heart to continue it. And there's a chance I won't continue this one, but I have a couple of chapters I already wrote. And I know this is not original, but I really felt like writing this. All oc's are mine, so they suck. Oh, and tell me if I should change the theme song's of any character. And the prologues will be quite short.**


	2. Prologue 2: Gorgon Family

_Gorgon Family_

**Name:** Kronos Gorgon

**Birthday: **January 19th 2012

**Current age: **12 years old

**Mother: **Maka Albarn

**Father: **Crona Gorgon

**Siblings: **Bianca Gorgon

**Theme song: **Love songs(they kill me) by Cinema Bizarre

**Occupation: **Meister

**Partner in crime: **Avaron Thompson

**Personality: **Very quiet, Intelligent

**Like: **School, Books, His Kronos chop

**Dislike: **Very loud places, P.E

**Appearance: **He has powder Pink coloured hair that is similar to his fathers style, and has a very light shade of grren eyes. He likes to wear a Grey turtle neck and slightly tight black jeans with autumn boots.

**Name: **Bianca Gorgon

**Birthday: **September 16th 2014

**Current age: **10 years old

**Mother: **Maka Albarn

**Father: **Crona Gorgon

**Siblings: **Kronos Gorgon

**Theme song: **Eye of a tiger by Survivor

**Occupation: **Meister

**Partner in crime: **Ken Thompson

**Personality: **Committed, Alert, Energetic, Clumsy, Patient and a Risk-Taker

**Like: **Sports, Exciting things

**Dislike: **Art, Evil

**Appearance: **She has neck length, straight cream coloured hair and grey eyes. She usually like to wear a Knee length Pink and Black dress with formal shoes.

" Bianca, Kronos have a good day at school,. And don't forget to meet us at Master's café after scool's done" Shouted 29 year old Maka Albarn.

Kronos bowed politely as his sister waved and yelled back a goodbye. They both walked out of the apartment. Once outside, the chilly Autumn wind hit their face. Bianca smiled brightly.

"I love autumn!" she stated simply, twirling around. She stopped and looked over to her older brother and grinned warmly. The poor boy was covered in layers of sweaters, and it was just the beginning of October.

"Ready to go bro?" she questioned

"Yeah" the quiet boy whispered.

They walked away from their building and joined Avaron and Ken, who were arguing at the end of the block.

Bianca ran over, takling her weapon to the ground. Kronos slowly took steps over to his weapon. He gave her a shy smile.

**Prologue two done. Again, you can give me Ideas for the theme song's. **


	3. Prologue 3: Star Family

_Star Family_

**Name:** Greenstar

**Birthday: **October 10th 2011

**Current age: **13 years old

**Mother: **Patty Thompson

**Father: **Black star

**Siblings: **Kasimira, Skylla

**Theme song: **?

**Occupation: **Meister

**Partner in crime: **Kasimira Star

**Personality: **Stubborn, Loyal, Cocky, Courageous and Loud

**Likes: **Himself, Training and Eating

**Dislikes: **When people interrupt him, School

**Appearance: **He has Lime Green hair that is less spiky than Blackstar's, and deep cerulean coloured eyes. He as a star mark on his left shoulder. He usually likes to wear a beige beanie, a light brown tank top with white shorts and brown and white pumas .

**Name: **Kasimira Star

**Birthday: **June 9th 2013

**Current age: **11 years old

**Mother: **Patty Thompson

**Father: **Black star

**Siblings: **Greenstar, Skylla

**Theme song: **Little candy raver by ?

**Occupation: **Weapon/Chigiriki

**Partner in crime: **Greenstar

**Personality: **Childlike, Oblivious and Funny

**Likes: **Fun, Squirrels, Drawing

**Dislikes: **Rainy days, dead animals

**Appearance: **She has baby blue coloured hair style like her mothers and has seawater blue coloured eyes. She usually likes to wear bra like top covered by a Pink Jacket with khakis and winter boots

**Name:** Skylla Star

**Birthday: **February 16th 2016

**Current age: **8 years old

**Mother: **Patty Thompson

**Father: **Blackstar

**Siblings: **Greenstar, Kasimira

**Theme song: **Monster by Skillet

**Occupation: **Weapon/ Tokav tt33

**Partner in crime: **Eros Death-Evans

**Personality: **Secretive, Motivated, grateful, persistent, insensitive, self-Disciplined, quiet and gothic.

**Likes:** Rainy days, Music, dark colours, gore, horror

**Dislikes: **Bright colours

**Appearance: **She has Blond hair that reaches her mid back and has turquoise coloured eyes. She usually likes to wear a black corset dress. From chest to upper hips is the corset with a long skirt time bottom. She also wears knee long black socks and black dress shoes with a black headband. She wears black make-up(lipstick, mascara, eye liner, ect.)

**()**()**()**()**

"AH-HA, I told you I could do it, Kasimira" Greenstar shouted as he stood atop the dinning table.

"Hihihihi. Do it again, Green." Kasimira giggled out happily.

Meanwhile, a young girl walked into the room. Kasimira noticed and waved her hands.

"Skylla, come over here. Greenstars going to put his two whole fists into his mouth." She excitedly said.

Skylla let a small smile slip. She was never one to smile much. She shook her head and padded over. She did not want to see her only brother attempt this stunt. Instead, she busied herself making breakfast.

As soon as she sat down, their mother skipped in. She giggled at her son before she took a fruit from a basket placed close to the oven. She told them to leave for school in five minutes before she skipped away.

**Well, this chapter is done. And I really need a song for Greenstar, if you have any suggestions.** **I know this story sucks, but I feel like writing it so, yeah… And I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this.**


	4. Proloque 4: DeathEvans Family

_Death-Evans Family_

**Name: **Roxanne Death-Evans

**Birthday: **November 7th 2011

**Current age: **13 years old

**Mother: **Death the kid

**Father: **Soul 'Eater' Evans

**Siblings: **Felicity, Felix, Eros

**Theme song: **Escape to the stars by Cinema Bizarre

**Occupation: **Weapon/ triple ended scythe

**Partner in crime: **Günther Stein

**Personality: **'Cool', Honest, Sassy and Nonchalant.

**Likes: **Being cool, Basketball, Music

**Dislikes: **Uncool stuff, Swimming, Being called Roxy

**Appearance: **She has Lower back length straight hair that curls slightly at the end. Her hair colour is snowy white with three black sanzu lines on the left side. She has a shark like grin and dark golden eyes. She usually likes to wear skull earrings, a skull choker with a Black miniskirt and a skull belt. She wears a Black t-shirt with a Jacket her dad had when he was younger. She also wears white socks and black dress shoes.

**Name: **Felicity Death-Evans

**Birthday: **April 4th 2013

**Current Age: **11 years old

**Mother: **Death the kid

**Father: **Soul 'Eater' Evans

**Siblings: **Roxanne, Felix and Eros

**Theme song: **Funhouse by Pink

**Occupation: **Meister

**Partner in crime: **Felix Death-Evans

**Personality: **Devoted, Caring, Determined, Enduring, Friendly, Humble, Positive and Punctual.

**Likes: **Annoying her twin brother, Art

**Dislikes: **Negative things

**Appearance: **She has Dark grey hair tied-up in pigtails that reach to chin length. She has Orange eyes and normal teeth. She has three sanzu lines on her left wrist. She usually like to wear anything with leather and spikes that cover her whole body, whatever colour it is.

**Name:** Felix Death-Evans

**Birthday: **April 4th 2013

**Current age: **11 years old

**Mother:** Death the kid

**Father:** Soul 'Eater' Evans

**Siblings: **Roxanne, Felicity and Eros

**Theme song: **Welcome to rainbow by Basshunter

**Occupation: **Weapon/Yumi Arrow

**Partner in crime: **Felicity Death-Evans

**Personality: **Realistic, Mature, Respectful, Sensitive, Trusting and a bit distant.

**Likes: **Working, School, organized things

**Dislikes: **Being annoyed, unorganized things

**Appearance: **He has Light Grey hair that reaches his chin, and dark coloured Orange eyes. He has normal teeth and three sanzu lines on his right wrist. He usually likes to wear a Black suit like his 'Mother'.

**Name: **Erøs Death

**Birthday: **May 13th 2016

**Current age: **8 years old

**Mother: **Death the kid

**Father: **Soul 'Eater' Evans

**Siblings: **Roxanne, Felicity and Felix

**Theme song: **Fever by Adam Lambert

**Occupation: **Meister, Reaper

**Partner in crime: **Skylla Star

**Personality: **Cooperative, Affectionate, cheerful, forgiving and acceptive.

**Likes: **Men, exotic clothing, Burning man, Being shirtless

**Dislikes: **Women, loose clothing, homophobes

**Appearance: **He has Black hair style like his Fathers and Pink coloured eyes with a shark like grin. His three sanzu lines are one the right side of his neck. He usually likes to be shirtless with very tight skinny jeans with skulled chains. He has a lip piercing and leather boots.

()**()**()**()

"Eros, go put a shirt on please. I don't want you getting a cold." Death the kid said to his youngest son.

"Fine." the boy muttered before he went to march up the stairs. The boy, Eros, passed through the hallways of Gallows Manor before he reached his bedroom, were he found his older sister.

"Roxy, why are you in my room?" he questioned as he entered.

" Eros, you know I don't like being called that. It's Rox, that's cooler she replied, throwing herself on his bed..

"Sorry, Rox." Eros apologized, before he went to his dresser. He rummaged through it and found a very tight, see through v-neck,

"How do I look?"' he asked, now standing in front of his full body mirror with the shirt on.

She observed him before she replied.

"Hum…Gay?"

" You think? Hmmmm, maybe I should wear my new red shirt…." he trailed off.

" Eros, you are not wearing that one to school. I don't even know why dad bought that for you. Keep on the one you have."

" I gave them the look."

" Of course you did"

After a while, two pre-teens walked in. A girl and a boy.

"Felix, Felicity" Roxanne said, acknowledging them.

" Father and Dad want us to leave right now."

" Those are direct orders."

" Okay, First one downstairs as to , hum, kick dad in the shins" Eros exclaimed before disappearing.

**So I will update tomorrow. Again, you guy's can give me song choices for the oc's. Oh, and after Friday, I won't be able to update because I'm going camping for a week.**


End file.
